1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper supply cassette and an image forming device equipped with the paper supply cassette.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming devices, such as laser printers and copy machines, that are provided with a detachably mounted paper supply cassette are well known in the art. The paper supply cassette includes an integrally formed case and a handle part. The case can holds a stack of recording sheets. The handle part is formed as a decorative plate on the front surface of the paper supply cassette and is used by a user to grip the handle part when inserting or removing the paper supply cassette. A supporting part is provided between the integrally formed case and the handle part. The supporting part supports a separating unit, which functions to separate and convey the sheets from the stack in the paper supply cassette one sheet at time.